This grant application proposes a research and mentorship program for junior and senior undergraduate science students to enhance diversity in the environmental health sciences (EHS) based at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus. This program, the Colorado Undergraduate Research in Environmental Health Sciences (CUREHS), will draw students from the University of Colorado downtown Denver campus. It intends to expose students to research experiences and mentorship in the EHS for one year and will include an intensive summer program that trains them in the responsible conduct of research, and provides them with the confidence and guidance to pursue graduate education. Overall, the CUREHS Program will provide an integrated 3-pronged approach to developing student interest in environmental health research and careers: (1) Laboratory Experience; (2) Social/Community Development; (3) Educational/Inspirational Experiences. The goal will be to ultimately enhance diversity in the environmental health sciences by meeting the following aims: 1. Establish a research-training program for undergraduate students in the environmental health sciences; 2. Strengthen the undergraduate studies in the EHS at the University of Colorado Denver while improving the participants' preparedness for graduate or professional school and a career in the environmental health sciences; and 3. Enhance the diversity of students progressing to graduate or professional school in environmental health sciences.